New Resident of House 777
by Endigo Master
Summary: Johnny's been gone for a few years, and upon returning, he finds that his former job has been taken. The one about being a Homicidal Maniac. First Johnny fic, so enjoy.
1. Johnny's Return

Alright, this story ignores the end of JTHM, in which Johnny begins his search for the cold. He does, however, leave in the way he did, going away for a while. Set after JTHM, Squee, and I Feel Sick.

New Resident of House 777

Chapter 01: Johnny's Return

Todd Casil awoke in a cold sweat, brought out of his sleep by a tap on the window. He instinctively pulled his stuffed bear, Shmee, closer. He climbed out of his bed and went to the window to see who was there. He prayed it wasn't the crazy neighbor man. Last time he had come over during the night… the boy couldn't eve think about it without going pale.

However, it turned out to be someone he hadn't seen in nearly three and a half years. "Johnny!" he shouted, almost jumping through the window as he lifted it. The sickly looking Nny held him back.

"Glad you aren't so scared of me anymore. That's an effect I've lost since leaving town. Of course that's probably because I haven't murdered anyone since then. Anyway, you look good, not so little anymore Squee." The boy in question was now much taller, his arms and legs lankier. His hair had also grown out a little more. Nny smiled, seeing the boy's teddy bear still with him even though he was twelve now.

"You still look sick." Todd laughed. The man was still thin as a pencil, covered in mostly black, and there was the yellowish hue to his skin. The only difference was that his hair had grown back, and the two locks he had before were still in place. "I really missed you, Johnny."

"Really? You always seemed to hate it when I came around."

"That was before he came around." Todd said, his eyes shooting to the ground.

"He?" Johnny looked to his house, remembering how someone had changed the locks. Correction: Someone had added locks to his house. Could someone new have moved in.

"This guy's a maniac, Johnny."

"Didn't you used to describe me like that?" Johnny chuckled, but Todd just continued darkly.

"He's worse than you were Johnny. He doesn't even have delusions that what he is doing is right. He just says he does it cause he thinks killing is damn fun. He even kills kids like me. At least the people you killed were bad. Like that guy behind the mall."

"Yeah. Bad." Nny said, remembering a handful of good people, like Edgar and his attempts on Devi and Tess.

"But this guy…" there were tears in Todd's eyes. "Is evil."

Johnny turned his attention back to his former residence. Could there really be a new flusher? If he had really gone to hell and met Satan, then the Thing Behind the Wall should be gone, flushed away when he died. Or did someone plunge it up? Or had it crawled back up the drain itself?

Leaving the toilet references behind, he looked to Squee again. "Listen, buddy, I'm going to see what's going on. I'll be back in a little bit." Johnny stood up, beginning to walk towards his house.

"Good luck, Nny!" Squee shouted after, the former homicidal maniac smiling, remembering his saying that to the boy over three years ago. As he approached his door, he looked down to see a Welcome Mat.

"Festive." Nny said, raising a brow. He then put a finger on the doorbell, then pulled it back. This could decide if there really was a new slave to that cursed Wall. He remembered always having someone hooked up to the electrical appliances, using their screams of pain as a doorbell. He wondered, now that he would be looking at the psychopath he had once been, if that's what was waiting for him, if he'd be able to see how sad and crazy he'd been. He pushed the doorbell.

"AAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"

"Well, I guess that's a 'Yes' on the new homicidal maniac thing." Johnny heard a few clicks before the door opened. What Nny found standing before him was someone reminsent of himself. It was a very, very thin boy, probably no older than twenty-two, wearing a baseball cap, a green leather jacket, and black jeans. Oh, he was also wearing a good deal of blood and a very evil smile.

"May I help he you?" he asked in a scratchy voice.

"Uh, unless you specialize in something other than horribly murdering people, I seriously doubt that."

The guy's smile dropped. "How do you know what I do? I kill anyone who knows what I- wait. I know you." He disappeared into the house, Nny deciding to follow. As he stepped in, a knife flung down. Aimed for his head. Johnny, having expected this, pulled out his own knife, the only one he had taken with him three years ago. As the blades met, a foot came up, kicking Nny to the ground.

"Didn't expect that." Johnny said, jumping to the side as the knife shot down, burying into the wooden floor. "Can I ask why you want to kill me?" he asked, kicking his attacker away from the knife he was trying to pull free. "Just cause I used to live here?"

"I know why you're here! You want the power you gave up!"

"Power?" Johnny almost laughed out loud at this remark. "You call being a slave to that Wall power? How stupid are you?"

"Shut up! The Wall Creature, it told me how ungrateful you were. It gave you the power to do whatever you wanted here on Earth, just for blood. And you gave it all up."

"Gave it up? You do realize you're only a lock. IT let's you kill, oh yeah, but it waits for when you become a suicidal psycho, then it helps you down the path towards killing yourself, so it can be free. But in the end, it just gets flushed into oblivion along with you. You're nothing but a Flusher."

"Wrong, Johnny." Nny's eyes went wide hearing the voice he heard. He turned around to see a pair of swirling eyes about two feet off the ground, surrounded by darkness. "Things are different now." Out of the darkness stepped Psycho Doughboy.

"Damn."

To Be Continued


	2. ATHM

First and foremost, Thanks should probably come first, starting with

Krystin: I do thank you for trying to help, but only one of the Doughboys came out, the one whose name is Psycho Doughboy. The other is Mr. Fuck (AKA Mr. Eff), who is seen later this chapter. Just to let you know. All this was gotten from the JTHM Director's Cut bios.

L: I have. Thanks for review.

Hippie: Oooo. I'm creepy. I like that my writing is creepy. Thanks.

Zak: Thanks for review, and here's a little more insight on the guy.

Chapter 02: ATHM

House 777

"What the hell are you doing here Psycho Doughboy?" Johnny asked, looking to the swirly eyed ghost from his past.

"Oh, just helping to do my master's bidding." D-boy chuckled.

"Yeah, okay, you seem way too happy. Aren't you supposed to be getting this guy to, you know, kill himself?"

"And why would he do that?" came an angry voice from the darkness that D-boy had entered from, this time accompanied by a pair of soulless, white eyes.

"And enter, Mr. Fuck." Psycho Doughboy laughed.

"Shut up!" the second doughboy yelled angrily. He looked to Johnny. "You want to know why he's so damned happy? Because this time around, we're only here to keep this Ashe guy company!"

"Oh, stuff it, Eff!" the new homicidal maniac shouted, pushing past Nny. "You're just jealous of my power!"

"It isn't fair!" Fuck shouted, jumping up and down. He then stopped, looking to Johnny. "I never thought I'd say this, Johnny, but I miss you. At least when you were around, I had a chance at freedom. But now… the Wallcreature, as you named it. It will never make me any stronger. It won't need to." He looked to Ashe. "Not now, now that it has its perfect puppet."

"Come now, Eff. You know the Master and Ashe are very equal partners."

"Yeah. We work harmoniously." The baseball cap wearer chuckled darkly.

"Excuse me! Former psychopathic killer in the dark here!" Nny shouted, waving his arms in the air. "A little info, please!"

"You want info? Fine!" Fuck shouted. "When you died, Johnny, the Wallcreature escaped into the oblivion you created. However, it was smart enough to leave its influence in another Styrofoam figure like us."

"Reverend Meat." Johnny said, his eyes wide as he remembered the Bub's Burger Boy.

"Yes, him. Anyhow, after you left, the Wallcreature was able to rebuild itself, but it was still trapped behind the wall.

"And that's when Ashe moved. It was about a year ago, and Johnny, believe me when I say he already gave new meaning to the word loner. He was the new Waste Lock for this house's evil. The only difference, D-boy's master knew what would happen when he died. Back to the oblivion. So, instead of having us try to get Ashe to kill himself-"

"He gave me the power to do anything I want here on Earth, in exchange for the monthly use of my body."

"What!" Nny exclaimed, his eyes almost shooting out of his head.

"It's not comfortable, mind you, but renting my body out is a small price to pay for the power I've received."

"You're an idiot." Johnny stated simply, angering Ashe. "To think you're any more of a slave than I was. You may think you're in control, but only cause you're going along with that damned Wallcreature's plans. But if you ever tried to leave-"

"I won't." Ashe cut in, and Johnny found he was holding a new knife. "But I think it's time that you do."

Outside, Squee had left his room, worried about Nny. He held Shmee close to his side. "Come on, Shmee, we need to help Johnny. It's like Pepito's mom says, 'we have to take-'"

At that moment, Nny came crashing through one of the boarded up windows, rolling as he hit the ground. Todd's eyes were wide as he stared at the unconscious Nny, a blood pooling around a slash in his side.

"Jo-John-J-JJ-SQUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_Dear Die-ary_

_Things have definitely gone wrong. I believe there's a new one. An new slave to that cursed Wall. What's worse, it can get out now. Wat do I do, Die-ary. Do I try and help this new guy? Or do I just forget about it? Do I let him suffer? Suffer the way I did._

_No. That isn't right. I know the hell he'll eventually end up in. I mean hell on Earth, not the one I may or may not have visited. At any rate, I have to help him._

_I'm writing this in a very painful state. That Ashe guy, he sliced me open. Not badly though. I've done worse. Hee hee. Squee, he's changed. He got me into a wheelbarrow, and he's taking me somewhere. He's braver than he used to be. A lot br…_

_(End of Entry)_

_To be continued…_


End file.
